channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
A Toon's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Princess Atta - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Princess Dot - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Queen Ant - Tina Russico (The Looney Tunes Show) *Aphie - Pluto (Disney) *Mr. Soil - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Thorny - Surly (The Nut Job) *Dr. Flora - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Cornelius - Garfield *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Hopper - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) *Molt - Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Thumper - Choas (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Grasshoppers - Various Villains *Axel and Loco - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *P.T. Flea - Darkwing Duck *Slim - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Heimlich - Sid (Ice Age) *Francis - Golly Gopher (Re-Animated) *Drumming Tarantula - Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Dim - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Manny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Gypsy - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) *Rosie - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Tuck and Roll - Ren and Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *The Fly Brothers - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Thud - Horton (Horton Here's A Who) *The Bird - Kevin (Up) *Cockroach Waitress - Shreena Wicket (Detention) *The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" - Duckman *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Scooby-Doo *Ant that gets tired - Sir Loungalot (Blazing Dragons) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Zim (Invader Zim) *Mime Bug - Mine (Animaniacs) *Circus Fireflies - Dave and Ping-Pong (Camp Lazlo) *Baby Maggots - ??? *Fly who throw berries at Manny - ??? *Bartender - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers (The Simpsons) *Woody (in outtakes) - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) Scenes *A Toon's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time *A Toon's Life - Part 2 Princess Lola Gets Stressed Out/Bugs Bunny's Invention *A Toon's Life - Part 3 Babs Bunny Meets Bugs Bunny/Bugs Bunny Loses the Food *A Toon's Life - Part 4 The Villains! *A Toon's Life - Part 5 Bugs Bunny's Trial *A Toon's Life - Part 6 Bugs Bunny's Goes Help *A Toon's Life - Part 7 Darkwing Duck's Circus *A Toon's Life - Part 8 "Flaming Death!" *A Toon's Life - Part 9 City Lights/Bugs Bunny Tries to Find Warriors *A Toon's Life - Part 10 The Robin Hood Act *A Toon's Life - Part 11 Bug Bunny's Flight Backs Home *A Toon's Life - Part 12 Bugs Bunny is Back *A Toon's Life - Part 13 Celebration *A Toon's Life - Part 14 "Circus Characters!?" *A Toon's Life - Part 15 A Bird! *A Toon's Life - Part 16 Lola Appoligizes to Bugs *A Toon's Life - Part 17 Bugs Bunny Has A Plan *A Toon's Life - Part 18 Building the Bird *A Toon's Life - Part 19 The Villain's Hideout *A Toon's Life - Part 20 The Party *A Toon's Life - Part 21 "You're Not Warriors?" *A Toon's Life - Part 22 The Villains Arrive *A Toon's Life - Part 23 Babs Bunny Runs For Her Life *A Toon's Life - Part 24 Babs Bunny Begs Bugs Bunny to Come Back *A Toon's Life - Part 25 Show Time *A Toon's Life - Part 26 Bugs to the Rescue/Darkwing Duck Burns the Bird *A Toon's Life - Part 27 The Toons Band Together *A Toon's Life - Part 28 The Chase/Zeebad's Demise *A Toon's Life - Part 29 Happy Times Again *A Toon's Life - Part 30 End Credits Movie used *A Bug's Life Clip used *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Disney Shorts *The Aristocats *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *The Magic Roundabout *PAW Patrol *Darkwing Duck *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosuars *Re-Animated! *Out of Jimmy's Head *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *3 Amigonauts *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Horton Hears a Who! *Up *Detention *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man *Scooby-Doo *Blazing Dragons *The Flintstones *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Brother Bear Gallery Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Flik Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Princess Atta Babs bunny standard by cheril59-dadc1tc.png|Babs Bunny as Dot Tina.png|Tina as Queen Ant Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Ahpie Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Mr. Soil Surly nb2.png|Surly as Thorny Dot.jpg|Dot Warner as Dr. Flora Garfield.jpg|Garfield as Cornelius BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny Plucky duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|and Plucky Duck as Dot's 2 Boyfriends ZeeBad.png|Zeebad as Hopper Tracker clear.png|Tracker as Molt ChaosTheCat.png|Chaos as Thumper Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains as Grasshoppers S&m.png|Shnookums and Meat as Axel and Loco Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as P.T. Flea Bobby (Animaniacs).jpg|Bobby as Slim SidtheSloth.png|Sid the Sloth as Hiemlich Golly-gopher-re-animated-88.8.jpg|Golly Gopher as Francis Samson.png|Samson as Drumming Tarantula Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Rex as Dim Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Manny Kirbie.PNG|Kirbie as Gypsy Winnie woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker as Rosy Ren and Stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy as Tuck and Roll Timon_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|Timon Pumbaa_in_Timon_and_Pumbaa.jpg|and Pumbaa as The Fly Brothers Horton.PNG|Horton as Thud Kevin-up2.jpg|Kevin as The Bird 8273189b4e147aef291f2d5185b05b8c.jpg|Shreena Wicket as Cockroach Waitress Duckman.gif|Duckman as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Sir Loungelot.jpg|Sir Loungelot as Ant that gets tired The Art Zimyelling.png|Zim as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" The Mime.jpg|The Mime as Mime Bug Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bartender Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Mr. Burns.png|Mr. Burns Waylon Smithers.png|and Mr. Smithers as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Kenai.jpg|Kenai as Woody (in outtakes) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs